Menace of the Nether Trailer
by NinjaMaster220
Summary: Here is the trailer to my second book of my Menaces of Minecraft Series! Warning: HUGE SPOILER ALERT


_You think you are so happy..._

_With your growing family..._

_And your friends together again..._

_You don't worry about anything because you are now the new God of Minecraftia..._

_You better watch your back, Adam Skyler Fisher._

**This summer, the biggest adventure begins for Sky and his friends.**

**Old enemies come back...**

Closing her eyes, Vanessa then cocked her head slightly to the side. "This is very peculiar... I sense my father calling to me."

Volac stepped back slightly, although not so visibly that Vanessa could see that. "How? He was wiped out from existance by Sky Fisher four years ago using the Ultimate Sword," Volac said, a hint of fright filling his voice.

**And with that, new dangers come to play...**

"Sky!" Dawn cried out in fear as the spy approached her, weilding the very dagger that he had used to kill her friend.

**New villains appear, and with that comes a greater threat to CubeCity than before...**

She gave Jerome a sly grin, and then she said, "You are so naive, Bacca." She then turned to Adam, who stepped back in fear. "I will enjoy this... Daddy will be so proud of me when I capture you for his devious plan."

**But when the evil side everyone once thought was gone from Sky comes out again...**

Sky clutched to his head, a pounding headache killing his head. He let out an agonizing scream, and then, he lowered his head quickly. When he looked back up, Sierra stepped back in shock. "No, Sky, not again!" Sierra cried out, stepping back to get away from her brother.

**It is up to Sierra to stop her brother from destroying the world.**

"Why me? I'm just a simple girl, I'm not meant to take Sky's place as God of Minecraftia!" Sierra cried out, collapsing to her knees from the news that Jerome had brought to her.

"You are the closest thing to a relative besides Taylor that Adam has, and even Taylor is not qualified for this. You are our only hope, Sierra."

**Sky has to fight the good and bad inside of him...**

"I thought you guys said I would only get one of you, not both!" Adam yelled, pointing towards Skoch in anger.

"You changed your past. You did something that neither one of us did. We cannot control what fate has in store for you, Sky," Skybrine said, shining his obsidian sword quickly depsite him only being a reflection of Sky.

**And when he gets chased to an island where he can reside in peace...**

"An island? This is where Adam disappeared to?" Mitch said, glancing up to the towering island before them.

**He must learn to control his evil side...**

"Sky Fisher? What are you doing here?!" Volac cried out, eyeing the young man suspiciously.

"I am not Sky Fisher, dimwit. I am you Master, and you have to obey me," Sky said, his glowing white eyes glaring at Volac and Vanessa in pure hatred.

**or lose his friends forever.**

"Sky, we just want to talk," Quentin said, stepping towards Adam gently.

"No, get away from me! I will only hurt you!" Adam cried out, collapsing to his knees and sobbing in pain.

**Sky's friends must risk everything they have in order to get their God of Minecraftia back.**

"Can't I come with you guys?" Jen asked, looking towards Sierra in confusion.

Turning to her best friend, Sierra shook her head. "I was meant to take over for Sky, and I will get him back. I will fight for my brother... even if it means I die in the process to get him back."

**But something dangerous spawns in the darkness as they are on the island of Herobrine**

"What are you guys?" Eagle asked, looking towards the strange thing that stood before her.

"We are your opposites," The buddery looking one said, then giving out a shrill cry when she saw a Squid. She pounced on the thing, but instead of killing it, she began rubbing her head against it.

"You guys are definitely our opposites," April said, glancing towards the cat that was loving on the Squid,

**Can they save CubeCity once more and save Adam at the same time...**

"I refuse to kill her!" Jerome cried out, his eyes filled with tears as he looked to his wife, who was hanging on the wall, blood pouring from her arm and her mouth.

"If you don't, then I will," Skybrine said, then turning towards his sister and raising his bloodied sword to kill her.

"This is not like you, Sky! Let us go back home, back to CubeCity! You don't have to let him control you!" Dawn cried out, holdiing her child tightly to her as she rocked in the cage that was suspended fifty blocks above lava.

"I am not Sky, I am Herobrine!" Skybrine shouted, the room shaking with his booming words.

**or will they lose their souls to the Menace of the Nether?**

"Sparklez, what happened to you?" Ian asked, looking towards Jordan in worry.

He turned slowly towards his friends, and they all jumped back when they saw his eyes. "I am not CaptainSparklez... I am... SergeantGlitter," The man hissed, his white eyes glinting evil in the silver moonlight.

_"I have faith that you can save your brother, Sierra. You are the Goddess of Minecraftia," The beautiful angel said, looking to her._

_"What if I fail? What if my opposite takes over and I lose my brother to Herobrine forever?" Sierra questioned, looking down to the Ultimate Sword that was laid in her hands._

_"You won't. Trust me."_

* * *

_**Menace of the Nether**_

_**6-1-14**_


End file.
